Come Back to Me
by RC2012
Summary: A blue female dragon visits Lord Simultaneous at his castle and begs him to bring Drako back to life like he did with the Ultimate Ninja, and give him a second chance to live. Who is this female dragon? Drako's wife.
1. Chapter 1

**Come Back to Me- A TMNT Fanfic**

Chapter 1-A Visit to Castle Simultaneous

Lord Simultaneous' castle was atop a huge chunk of rock floating in the sky of another dimension. The castle was huge and looked very mighty.

All was still outside the castle. But then, a flash of blue light appeared on a big slab of rock. A figure in a cloak stepped out of the light carrying a blue vase with a design of a dragon running across it. The light disappeared the moment the figure stepped out of it.

She saw the castle and knew that this had to be the place. The cloaked figure walked up slowly to the castle.

Many thoughts of doubt ran through her mind. Would he be able to help her? Would he want to help her, if she told him why she needed his help? What if he said no?

The distance between the figure and the castle was diminishing the closer she walked toward it. Within a matter of minutes, she was standing in front of the large wooden door. At first she was nervous, but after a moment she had regained her courage and lifted up her hand to knock on the door.

She waited.

Fifteen minutes and several loud knocks later, she heard a voice coming from behind the door.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!"

The door opened and a young teenage girl was standing in the doorway looking at the stranger before her. The teenage girl looked to be about fifteen or sixteen and wearing blue armor with a cape and a helmet with bulbs on both sides of it.

"Oh, hello. May I help you?"

The figure lifted up a hand and slid her hood back, revealing the head of a blue female dragon.

"A Draconian? What brings you to Castle Simultaneous?" The teenage girl asked.

"I wish to see your master and speak with him. There's something I need to ask of him."

"Why? What do you want from Lord Simultaneous?"

But before the female dragon could answer, a voice called out through the hallways.

"Renet, let our guest in!"

Renet, the teenage girl, looked at the female dragon and gestured with her head for her to come in and follow her. The female dragon nodded and did so, the door shutting behind her. She followed Renet down a large and long corridor until they made a right.

They were now standing in a large chamber and at the other end was an elderly-looking man dressed in white garments with blue lines on the ends of his sleeves, bottom of his coat, across his waist, and down the middle of his head dress. There were also two metal looking horns on both sides of his head dress, both of which were pointing up. He lifted up a hand and spoke to Renet.

"Leave us."

Renet nodded and walked away.

"Thank you." The female dragon said to Renet as she walked by. Renet smiled and said that she was welcome.

After Renet had gone, the female dragon walked down the chamber and stood before the elderly man, whom she was sure was Lord Simultaneous himself. The lord and master of all time and space.

Lord Simultaneous stood up from his chair and stood before the fire blazing in his fireplace. His back toward the female dragon. After a moment of hesitation, she spoke up.

"Lord Simultaneous, my name is Lila. I hail from the planet Draconia."

Lord Simultaneous said nothing and continued to stare at the fire, as if Lila wasn't really there speaking to him.

Lila spoke up again. "I am most sorry to bother you at such an inconvenient time, but there's something I must ask of you."

Lila held up the vase she had been holding. "I know that being the lord of time and space, you can bring living things back from the dead. So I have come here to ask you to bring back someone I knew. Someone who was very close to me, Drako. A Draconian just like me. I believe you know him, he tried to gain control of the war staff and your time scepter."

Lila looked worried. "I know he has done some bad things, like attempting to take over the multiverse along with many other heinous deeds, but I beg of you to…"

Lord Simultaneous whipped around so fast that Lila was left speechless. She was surprised by how fast he could move.

"I'm sorry miss, but the answer is no."

"W-what?"

"You think I'm going to bring him back after everything he's done? And after stealing my time scepter and making such a mess of time and all creation?"

"But…"

"No deal, now leave my castle at once!"

"But…"

"Good-bye miss!"

"Please, you must bring Drako back to life! I can't live without him!" Lila cried desperately.

"Get out!" Lord Simultaneous angrily cried. "Get out right now! I will not bring that megalomaniac back so he can wreak havoc again!"

"But you can make him good again, just like you did with the Daimyo's son, I saw you! You brought the Daimyo's son back the way he was before he became wicked! Just bring Drako back as the way he was, before he entered the Battle Nexus! Before he let fighting and lust for power corrupt him! Back when he was the kind and loving dragon that I fell in love with!" Tears started appearing in Lila's eyes and she fell upon her knees.

"Please! Oh, please I beg of you!" She sobbed. "Please, please."

Lord Simultaneous looked at her, his look of anger now gone and replaced with a small look of pity. He had to admit that he was feeling a little sad for her right now.

"Why does Drako mean so much to you? Was he your brother?"

"No." Lila wept as she was now on her hands and knees, the vase next to her. "He was…my husband. My loving husband whom I loved with all my heart. Please, I can't bear living without him any longer. If there truly is goodness in your heart, please bring him back to me."

Lilia wept for a few more minutes before Lord Simultaneous had made up his mind. He walked over to her, bent down, placed a hand on the dragoness' shoulder, and spoke.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Lila looked up.

Lord Simultaneous had a calm look on his face as he spoke. "Your words have not fallen upon a man who is heartless. I'll bring your husband back to life."

Lila tearfully smiled. "Thank you, and bless you."

Lord Simultaneous smiled a little bit and took the vase from the dragoness.

He walked over to the middle of the room, turned around, and gently poured the contents of the vase onto the floor. He set the vase down and held his time scepter up; a light illuminated from it.

Then he pointed his scepter down at the pile of ashes and a bright blue light came out and blasted the pile.

Then the ashes began taking the shape of a figure, a dragon-like one.

Lila's heart leapt with joy and she smile happily, the first smile she had had in a while.

**There's more to come.**

**~RC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Come Back to Me- A TMNT Fanfic**

Chapter 2-Drako's Past

"No! This can't be happening! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Drako cried out as his body was being turned into stone.

He couldn't move at all. It spread from his feet and went up his body. Drako couldn't believe it. All these years, all that planning, all leading up to this. His head was the last thing to be turned to stone after one last no escaped his lips.

Drako shot up in bed and panted as he looked around. He was in a room sitting on some kind of bed on the floor, big enough for two. It was a sleeping mat.

Drako threw off the blanket and looked at his body. It wasn't stone at all and was still flesh and scales.

Drako breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, it was only a dream."

He stared at the floor, looking concerned.

"Yet, it seemed so real."

"Morning, Drako!"

Drako turned to his left and saw a female dragon standing in the doorway holding a tray of food. Her scales were the color of aqua blue and her underbelly was yellow. She had two long horns on the top of her head that pointed back like Drako's and two horns pointed back on both sides of her face, instead of three like Drako. She was also around twenty-nine feet tall.

Drako recognized her to be Lila, his wife.

"How are you this morning, my husband?" Lila asked.

Drako smiled. "Fine, my love."

Then he recognized this room as his and his wife's bedroom. He recognized this to be his and his wife's home. Lila came over and crouched herself down by Drako's side. She set the tray down on his lap and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Yes, my love. I just had a bad dream, that's all."

Then Lila looked concerned. "What was the dream about?"

Drako looked in front of him.

"I was…in this huge room. I was standing in it when my body was turning into stone. I was crying out in fear as it happened. I could feel all of the life draining out of me and I was losing the feeling in my body. I was also losing consciousness and was feeling very scared, it seemed like it was going to be the end for me. And then…I woke up." Drako turned his head to Lila. "That's about it, Lila."

Lila said nothing, the look of concern still on her face.

"What's wrong?" Drako asked.

His wife said nothing. Drako gave her a comforting smile. "It was only a dream, my love. I'm fine now."

"It's not that." Lila said, finally speaking up. "Um, Drako?"

"Yes, Lila?"

"Do the words, Battle Nexus, mean anything to you?"

Drako turned his head away and thought about it. He faced Lila again. "No, not really. I don't know of or remember such a thing? Why do you ask, love?"

_It's just like what Lord Simultaneous said._ Lila thought.

Last night at his castle, Lord Simultaneous had used his powers to revive Drako.

Lila could still remember it.

Happiness swelled up in her heart when she saw that her husband was alive again and lying on the floor on his front side, unconscious. Oh, how she kissed every inch of Drako's sleeping face in tearful joy. Then she looked up at Lord Simultaneous and thanked him many times over.

She remembered his words before he used his powers to send Lila and Drako back to their home. "Your husband shouldn't remember anything about the Battle Nexus tournament nor his actions related to it. He shall also not remember using the time specter. But know this, it would be best not to mention or bring up his past actions around him. Or else he will remember everything and return to being what he once was."

Lila knew that it would be very risky to bring up the words 'Battle Nexus' around Drako, but she wanted to be sure that he didn't remember anything about it. After she had confirmed that he hadn't, she smiled at him.

"Oh nothing, just something about a rumor I heard. I wanted to see if you knew anything about it, but that's okay. Just eat your breakfast dear."

Drako smiled at her and commenced to doing so. He looked around the room as he ate. He thought that it looked very nice. The walls were tan all around the room. There was also a dresser on the other side of the room and a small table with books underneath it. After Drako had finished eating, he set the tray aside, thanked Lila for breakfast, got up out of bed, and walked over to the slider doors before him and opened them.

He smiled and sighed pleasantly. "Ah, what a beautiful day."

"It most certainly is." Lila said, smiling at her husband. She had finished eating as well.

Drako came out onto the little porch and sat down, resting his feet on a stone stepping block.

The house looked like that of a house from feudal era Japan with a small courtyard. The house and courtyard were all surrounded by a tall rectangular wall. A large forest stood behind the house.

Lila came out and sat beside Drako on his right. She placed her hand on top of his. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Lila asked.

"Oh, do I?" Drako said smiling. "Just like it was yesterday."

He looked in front of him. "It was a lovely spring day…"

"Drako?"

Drako looked at his wife.

"Could you start with your life before we met? If it'd be okay?"

Drako smiled and kissed her. "Of course, my love." Drako looked out in front of him again as he told his backstory.

* * *

Drako had a rough childhood.

His father was cruel and abusive towards Drako and his mother. He was always going out and coming back home late and drunk. Half the time that was when he would abuse Drako and his mother physically.

Only Drako's mother loved him. She would feed him, educate him, kiss him, hug him, and love him; saying that he was her love. While growing up, Drako never understood why he and his mother stayed with his father and got beaten by him. Every time he asked his mother while his father was off somewhere, she would always say that she loved him and could never leave him. But Drako would look into her eyes and see that that wasn't the truth.

His mother was afraid. Afraid that if she and Drako ran away, his father would come after them and beat them even more the moment he found them. And so they stayed. In a home that was mostly full of misery and where they only had each other.

That was, until Drako's mother passed away when he was a teenager. She had fallen ill and died. It broke Drako's heart. Losing the parent who had loved him so much, and who he loved back just as much.

After his mother was buried, Drako knew that he couldn't stay in the house he lived in anymore. The day after his mother was buried, at the age of sixteen, Drako ran away from his home as his father lay passed out on his bed in a drunken stupor.

Drako traveled a long way away from home. He walked for two days, rarely stopping to rest, to get as far away from his father and his abuse as possible. Drako finally found refuge in a cave in a forest really far away from his old home. And there Drako stayed.

It was tough living on his own. He had to steal food from nearby villages and run as fast as he could away from whoever he stole from while they chased after him.

Drako knew that he couldn't survive by just being fast and smart. He needed to be strong too. So he trained himself. He would watch student training in the martial arts and other arts of fighting in a village where he never stole food from, so he could watch the students, through the front window of a school. He would watch the moves the students or master performed, and practice them out in the woods where he lived.

It was tough at first, but after a while he started to get it. He even set up obstacle courses to help sharpen his fighting skills. He used the skills he learned every day, fighting other homeless dragons who dared to come into his own personal territory to steal the small amounts of food that he had had. He would fight them and he would always win. His opponents would then slink away in shame and defeat.

Drako just couldn't be beat.

By the time he was in his twenties and thirty feet tall, Drako was the most strong and powerful dragon in the area. He even thought that he was the best fighter in his realm.

Soon, Drako became bored with his daily routine and restless after staying in one place for so long. He wanted to go and see the world. So he decided to travel.

* * *

"And I didn't have anything. No food, money, shelter, nothing. Nothing but my skills for survival and fighting." Drako said as he told the story all while Lila was looking at him.

"I traveled for around two years until I got into a little fight with another Dragon in a bad part of a village. I accidently bumped into him and he told me that I was a big, stupid moron who should watch where I was going, even after I had apologizes to him. I told him to take it back, but he said 'Make me.'"

* * *

"Make me you stupid dimwit!" Said the other dragon who was as tall as Drako, but with green-colored scales instead of red. He was also a lot fatter.

"Oh, I plan to, you fat lard!" Drako cried out angrily.

He landed a punch in the dragon's stomach and knocked the wind out of him. After Drako's opponent had recovered his breath he tried to land a punch at Drako, but the red dragon was too quick for him and dodged. Then he brought both hands together and slammed them down on the green dragon's head. With one last move, Drako jumped up and landed a strong kick into his opponent.

He fell down onto the ground. Unconscious.

Then Drako heard cheering and saw that it came from the other male dragons around him. One of them, a small one with orange scales, came up to him.

He whistled at Drako. "Man, you're the toughest dragon I've ever seen. How'd you like to participate in the Fights?"

"The Fights?" Drako asked.

"Yup, matches held outside the village every night. Dragons make bets on which fighters look like they'll win. Whaddya say big guy? I'll be your, say, manager? We'll split the money 50/50?"

Drako thought about it and a determined look appeared on his face. "Deal." He said, shaking hands with the dragon.

So Drako competed in the fights held outside the village every night and won every match he was in. He used his share of the money to make a tent and buy food to last him for each week. Drako was pretty happy with participating in the fights. Fighting was what he was good at and no other job could ever give him the same satisfaction.

* * *

"And that the way my life was like for about a year." Drako said.

"Until we met." Lila said smiling, her head resting against Drako's shoulder.

He looked at her and smiled. "Yes, indeed."

He looked forward and visualized the day, the day he had met the dragoness who would later become his beloved wife.


End file.
